A Complicated Lovestory
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: Rima Mashiro hated Nagihiko Fujisaki. She believes that the purpleheaded boy came to steal her bestfriend, Amu. Jealousy makes the wrong move. Rimahiko One-shot!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

"I don't trust him," said a petite, blonde girl who clutched tightly on her friend's red, chekered skirt.

"B-but Rima-chan..." Her friend named Amu, sweatdropped at Rima's behaviour.

'This would be troublesome', A tall purplehaired boy thought as the little blonde sent glaring daggers at his direction.

Rima was a petite, cute and doll-like girl who transferred to Gakuen Seiyo/Seiyo Academy last year. She had tons of fanboys whom she referred to as her 'slaves'. Some of her girl classmates named her the 'Ice Princess' for being such a cold girl...but was that her true self?

"Rima-chan, are you okay?" Her little clown-chara floated beside her.

"Let them be. It's not like it's the first time they called me 'that'." Rima smiled weakly at the worried chara. Kusukusu smiled back at her owner before going back to her school bag.

Rima had been a loner ever since she transferred to Seiyo, but everything changed when she met Amu. Amu was the first person who was persistent enough to cope up with this cold-hearted Rima. Amu was the first person who had accepted Rima for who she was, and even if she loved comedy...Amu didn't laugh at her dream. Amu was a very special person to Rima. Amu was her bestfriend...until a certain long-haired boy came along...

"Nice to meet you, Rima-chan." The boy held out his hand for a handshake, but Rima slapped his hand away.

"I don't like you, Fujisaki." She replied. It was like venom was dripping from her words, especially when she said his _sur_name.

Fujisaki Nagihiko is the new Jack of the Guardians. He was also secretly the former Queen but he left to study more about the dance culture. As _Nadeshiko_, he was Amu's first bestfriend. Amu was the one who needed to cope up with Rima right? But the opposite happened to _Nadeshiko_. _Nadeshiko_ was the one who was persistent until _she_became closer to Amu.

"We will clean the school campus today. Each of us will get a partner then each pair would be assigned to a garden that needed to be cleaned."

"YAYA-CHI WANTS AMU-CHI!" Yaya squeaked. She gave Amu a knowing look which seemed to send a twinkle in Amu's eyes.

"Sure Yaya-chan. Tadase, you can come with us too." Amu smiled and waved her hands enthusiastically in the air as if she was in a chara-change with Ran.

"Okay. So that leaves Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase looked up at the unneasy boy and at the blonde girl whose eyes aflame.

"There is no way that I'd work with-" Rima trailed off...rather, she was cut off by Yaya.

"Amu-chi, let's clean the garden outside!" Yaya grabbed a broom out of nowhere.

"Sure thing. That's actually a nice idea since the garden outside is bigger and there's the three of us anyway..." Amu said in her usual cool 'n spicy act.

"So I guess you two will clean the Royal Garden. The cleaning supplies are over there in that white cabinet. We'll be outside if you need anything. Matta ne." Yaya dragged Tadase away even before he finished talking.

"I'm gonna kill those guys." Rima muttered quietly but darkly.

"What part of the Royal Garden do you want to clean, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko smiled politely at the smaller girl.

"I don't like cleaning. I'll just call my slaves to do the work." Rima pulled her phone out of her pocket and started searching for her slaves' numbers.

"...slaves?" Nagihiko arched an eyebrow at Rima.

"Fanboys..." Rima looked boredly at her phone.

"But Rima-chan, you can't do that." said Nagihiko.

"Says who?" Rima kept a poker face as she spoke to Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan, you should learn doing things on your own. You should not always depend on your 'slaves'." Nagihiko pointed out. Rima furrowed her eyebrows and crinkled her nose in disgust.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're just a transferee." Rima said with pride. Nagihiko sighed.

"Do you have a rubberband or ribbon?" Nagihiko asked. Rima tried hard to supress her laughter.

"A-are you gay or something?" She asked. Nagihiko sweatdropped. Rima handed him a ribbon, curious about what he'll do with it.

When he got the ribbon, he wrapped it around his long, purple hair and held it into a high ponytail. He smiled radiantly at her and then Rima saw little Sakura flowers in his high ponytail.

._..Pretty. _Rima thought, forgetting about hating Nagihiko for a moment.

"Konnichiwa, Rima-chan!" He said in a feminine voice.

"K-konnichiwa...?" Rima was too dazed to even notice that she just greeted him back.

"Who are you? How the heck did you do that? One moment you were that annoying Fujisaki, and then now you're-" Confusion was written all over Rima's face.

"Nadeshiko. Fujisaki Nadeshiko." He replied in a still feminine voice.

"Nade- you're the former Queen, aren't you?" Rima looked confusingly at him.

"That's right. I'm not really a transferee." Nadeshiko shot back. Rima's face changed into a horrified one.

"But you're our new Jack...?" She said, her jaw almost dropping.

"Yep." He answered in his normal voice.

"What are you?!" Rima thought her mind had just blown.

Too many thoughts clouded her mind, and all was because of this weird guy. Little did she know that from that day on, her life would get even more stranger, weirder and more complicated.

(A/N LOLOLOL this is one of the first Rimahiko fanfics I've written :D I made this about a year ago, I think. Hope you liked it!)


End file.
